


Frame the Halves And Call Them a Whole

by winchesterbuttocks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterbuttocks/pseuds/winchesterbuttocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new kid in class and Dean doesn't know why, but he feels some sort of attraction towards this tall and lanky kid. </p><p>-</p><p>Another day, another town, another school. Sam tries to keep a low profile as usual, but the Golden Boy in his class won't stop bothering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to alter the age difference, Sam is 17 and Dean is 18.
> 
> I have no idea how long this will take to finish since I write when I feel like it (which unfortunately isn't very often). I also don't know how long the fic will be, but I know how I want the story to continue. If there are any mistakes or grammatical errors, please tell me! All criticism is welcome!
> 
> Since I have no idea how school in the US works, I thought 'fuck it' and went with what's familiar to me, the Swedish school!
> 
> Thank you mymothersdaughter for pointing out my mistakes and the abundance of "dude" in this fic.
> 
> Title from Regina Spektor's song "Call Them Brothers".

It’s been three days since the new kid began in Dean’s class and each day Dean casts looks back towards the end of the classroom where New-guy always sits with a sulky expression, strands of brown hair hanging in front of his eyes.  
  
Dean doesn’t know why, but he feels some sort of attraction towards this tall and lanky kid. After their last class of the day Dean shoves his books into his backpack and runs after the guy. Out in the hallway the guy suddenly stops and Dean almost rams into him. New-guy turns around and looks kind of pissed. 

"Dude, what’s your problem?"

Dean’s eyes widen, was his stalking really this obvious?

"Uh, nothing?"

Out of the corner of his eye Dean sees his friends standing next to a wall, snickering.

New-guy sneers. "Nothing my ass, you’ve been looking at me all day. If you and your pals over there are looking for a new victim to bully or something, I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m not sticking around for long. Find someone else to torment."

It takes a couple of seconds for Dean to fully comprehend what New-guy is saying and once it hits home, New-guy has already walked away.

Dean almost tumbles over when Brady, one of his closest friends, hits his shoulder "What the hell was that all about?"

Dean shrugs "Just tryna be friendly towards the new kid, s’all"

"Dean, he was fucking pissed. I thought he was gonna punch you or something.”

“Chill, I had it under control.”

Brady sighs and puts his arm around Dean’s shoulder. “Whatever. Just remember that next time you piss him off I might not be around”

“What am I, your damsel in distress?” Dean snorts “Get off me man, you weigh like a ton.”

“Pure muscle baby” Brady says as he hunches over and flexes his biceps, getting glances from people walking past them. 

Dean chuckles “Okay, whatever you say.”  
  
Brady winks at him before steering over to his locker, taking out his jacket. They walk out of school together and Dean can’t help but scanning the crowd for shaggy brown hair.

-

Sam unlocks the motel door and walks inside, letting out a deep breath. He’s used to being the new kid in school but people don’t bother him after the excitement of a new classmate has died down. What the hell had happened this time? Sam had done what he usually does; focus on your own work, don’t chat with anyone unless necessary, and look slightly pissed off. Foolproof plan, or at least it was until today.  
  
He leans on the wall and thinks the incident over. The guy had been nice, but there isn’t room for friendships in a hunter’s life unless the friend is a hunter as well. Plus being around the school’s most liked student would attract more attention to him than necessary and he really needs to focus on the case.

Sam walks over to the small kitchenette and pulls out a can of tuna and a box of pasta from the cupboard. He’s stuck in there without Mary for a week or two, might as well get creative with the food.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day in school Dean waits in the hallway until everyone, including New-guy, has entered the classroom. He saunters in and walks past his friends sitting in the middle of the classroom to where New-guy is sitting in the corner furthest back, receiving a mouthed “what the fuck man” from Brady. 

He hangs his backpack on the back of the chair and flops down, extending a hand.

“Hey! I’m Dean.”

New-guy’s jaw clenches as he watches Dean’s extended hand and turns his head towards the window next to him. Dean slowly retracts his hand.

“Uh, okay. So listen sorry we got off the wrong foot yesterday, I just wanted to be friendly.“

New-guy tilts his head slightly toward Dean “Don’t need friends”

Dean huffs “C’mon man everyone needs friends. Who’s gonna protect you from the big scary jocks, huh?” he says with a grin.

New-guy turns his head so fast Dean’s surprised he doesn’t break his neck. “You mean jocks like yourself?”

Dean blinks. “Dude, that’s not-“

“Listen,  _dude,_  I don’t give a rat’s ass about making friends in this shitty town. Like I told you yesterday, I’m out of here soon and I don’t need your friendship.”

Before Dean answers him their teacher, Mr Novak, stands up and clasps his hands.

“All right class, since Halloween is just around the corner and the holidays are up I thought we could do a little group assignment about folklore. There will be an oral presentation – yes Brady I said oral, stop giggling – and to quicken things up I’ve decided that you’re going to work in pairs with your bench-partner.”

Dean notices how New-guy stiffens next to him. Well isn’t this a blast.

Mr Novak continues, “I’m giving you free hands here. You decide what you want to write about and how big the project is going to be depending on what grade you’re aiming for, just remember that it’s supposed to be a fun task and it’s not something that will have a major saying in your final grade in this course.” He smiles and sits down. “It’ll be very interesting to see what you’ll write about.”

Dean grins and looks at New-guy. “Guess you didn’t plan this, huh?”

New-guy’s nostrils flare and he doesn’t respond.

Dean sighs. “Okay so we’ll never be able to do this unless we work together, so why won’t you start off by telling me your name so I can stop calling you ‘new-guy’”

New-guy looks confused (which Dean thinks is very adorable). “Since when have you called me ‘New-guy’?”

“Uh”, Dean scratches his neck, “Never mind, it’s just nice to have a name with your face, s’all.”

New-guy nods, mouth a thin line. “It’s Sam. Sam Campbell”

Dean smiles. “Now was that so bad? Dean Winchester.”

“Winchester as in the rifle?”

“Yeah, you know guns?”

Sam huffs “Guess you could say that.”

“Not so bad for someone named after a can of tomato soup.”

Sam glares at him “Ha-ha, really funny.”

“C’mon Sammy, cheer up.”

Sam flinches at the nickname. “Don’t call me that.”

“Dude relax, it’s just a nickname.”

“Fuck you, Dean.”

“Jeez Sam, we just got to know each other and you already wanna get in my pants.”

Sam rolls his eyes and snorts. “Can we please just start with the assignment already?”

Dean nods, “Sure, what do you know about lore.”

Sam restrains himself from smiling. “A bit. Why don’t you tell me what you know?”

-

Turns out Dean is actually really clever. Sam is already familiar with all the monsters and Gods he mentions, but Dean knows more than just their names. He talks about their story as well as basic information every hunter knows. When he mentions wendigos Sam looks at the newspaper laying on Mr Novak’s desk; _“5 teenagers missing after hiking in the woods”_


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the clock strikes 10:30 Sam grabs his bag and is out of the classroom before anyone has even stood up. Dean tries to catch up and sprints after him.

“Sam, wait!”

Sam looks behind him and sees Dean trailing after him, backpack hanging off of one shoulder.

Sam fastens his pace “Sorry man, I gotta go to the library.”

“Uh, lemme go with you! Can’t ditch your ass first day I get to know you, heh.”

Sam huffs “Dean, I’m more of the alone type. Go hang out with the cool kids instead.”

Dean runs up to Sam and yanks him back by his shoulder. “Is that why you keep wanting to get away from me, ‘cause I’m a jock and one of the ‘cool kids’? What’s your deal man?”

Sam looks at the clock, he really doesn’t have time for this.

“Yes, that’s exactly what my problem is, now please leave me alone. We have one assignment together and that doesn’t mean we’re bffs.”

Sam walks into the library, leaving a baffled Dean in the corridor. Unfortunately for Sam, Winchesters aren’t quitters. Dean shakes it off and trails after Sam.

-

Sam sits in the corner of the library surrounded by old newspapers, Mary’s journal, and his laptop. He quickly types down locations where former campers have disappeared and tries to delimit areas in the forest. It’s his first wendigo-case working alone and he’s determined not to fail, especially not with five people’s lives at stake. 

Mary caught the wendigo trail and was supposed to be with him, but she got a tip from a fellow hunter about recent demonic activities near Lawrence, Kansas. She gave Sam the hunt, signed him up for school in a town nearby the forest, payed for the motel room, and drove off to Kansas. Sam constantly asks questions about the case, demanding to know why it is so important for her. All Mary does is tell him that he is 'too young' and 'end of discussion'. Sam scoffs at the memory and mutters under his breath. "Too young to know about a case, old enough to chop a vamps head off."

-

Dean is standing behind a bookshelf, spying at Sam through the books. He sees Sam scanning through old newspapers but he’s not close enough to read what they say. He stands on his toes, trying to get a better view when something hits his side.

“WINCHESTER!”

Dean gasps and whips around, eyes wide open. Brady is doubled over in front of him, wheezing.

“Oh man, you should’ve seen your face. Fuck!” His head rolls back as he laughs, not caring that the librarian is staring daggers at him.

Dean scream-whispers to him, “What the hell is your problem?”

“Aw c’mon, I haven’t seen you all day. The fuck are you doing here anyway?” Brady says as he peeks through the books.

Dean looks through the bookshelf, only to see that Sam and his stuff have vanished. He bangs his hand against the shelf. “Nothing”

“Yeah right, nothing my ass. Ever since the tall kid begun in our class you’ve been after him like a dog. If he didn’t show interest in you the first day, what makes you think he’s gonna come crawling now?”

“I don’t know man. I just feel this… attraction towards him, know what I mean?”

Brady leans his head against the shelf, hand on his heart “Ah yes, Ms Milton. Sweet, sweet Ms Milton.”

Dean makes a gagging noise “Dude that’s gross, she’s a teacher.”

Brady smacks Dean’s forehead “Hey, just because you’re into dicks doesn’t mean I can’t daydream about forbidden pussy!”

At this point the librarian starts walking towards them, cheeks flaming red. Dean quickly grabs Brady by his shirt and drags them out, waving apologetically. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes a new friend, along with a couple of enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay but I've had a lot on my schedule lately. This chapter is more of a filler, but hopefully there will be more action in the next chapter! 
> 
> If there are any mistakes I'd be glad if you'd point them out so I can correct them.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, mwah!

Sam managed to work a bit on the case before Dean and his jackass friend messed up his research. No matter how many times he brought out his puppy eyes, the librarian would not budge and explained to him that pupils aren’t allowed to take old newspapers from the archive home with them.

As Sam walks to the dining hall, other students look at him briefly and whisper to their friends. The incident with Dean had spread quickly and Sam had gone from ‘New-guy’ to ‘Guy-who-turned-down-Dean’. Sam sighs. Great. More attention.

He shrugs it off and walks into the almost full lunchroom. He fills a plate with salad and lasagna and looks for an empty table. Muttering under his breath, he chooses the next best thing and walks to one of the smaller tables with only one occupant.

As he walks up to the table, he recognizes the guy as one of his classmates who looks eerily like Mr Novak.

Sam stands next to the table and clears his throat. The guy looks up slowly and Sam feels pinned to the place as he’s being scrutinized by crystal blue eyes.

“Hey, is it okay if I sit-“

“Yes.” The guy interrupts.

“Uh, thanks.”

Sam sits down and looks at the guy's barely touched food. The guy has resumed looking into thin air and Sam opens and closes his mouth several times, trying to think about something to say.

“Not a big fan of lasagna, huh?” It’s a bad icebreaker, but it’s enough to pull the guy out of his trance.

“Lasagna tastes fine.”

“So… why aren’t you eating anything?”

“Someone spat in my food.”

“Someone did _what_?”

The guy leans forward and repeats it slower, dragging out the vocals. “S-p-a-t i-n m-y f-o-o-d.”

Sam waves his hand in front of his face “No, no, I understood what you said.”

The guy tilts his head. “Then why did you ask?”

Sam huffs, is the guy purposely messing with him? “Because I was surprised and pissed off. I mean, aren’t you?”

“Oh. Not really”

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes until the guy speaks up again.

“Castiel.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“My name. It’s Castiel Shurley.”

Sam smiles at him “Sam Cambell.”

Castiel’s eyes widen. “The Sam Cambell who _turned_ _down_ “, he air quotes, “Dean Winchester?”

“Oh God, does everyone talk about it?”

“Yes.”

Sam groans and burrows his head in his arms. At least Castiel is straight forward with things.

“Don’t worry Sam. It won’t be the main topic of gossip for long. It will most likely die down in about two days or so, or sooner if something more interesting comes along.”

“Pray for me, won’t you?”

“I will.”

Castiel doesn’t say anything else during lunch, but Sam can see a faint smile on his lips.

-

“’Hey ‘ook, ‘our ‘bofienb”

Dean grimaces as pieces of lasagna fly from Brady’s mouth

“What? Jo did you understand anything that just came out of his mouth?”

Jo looks up and immediately wishes she hadn’t “Brady you’re fucking gross, close your mouth!”

Brady rolls his eyes and swallows. “Your boyfriend. Over there with that weird Shurley-kid.”

Meg bites her lower lip “He’s adorable.”

Brady waves his fork at her, splattering even more lasagna all over the place. “Meg please, you sleep around with everyone so your opinion doesn’t count.”

“Everyone except for _you_ , slimebag.” If Dean gives her a high five under the table, Brady doesn’t have to know.

“Excuse you, I could have anyone I want.” Brady snaps.

“Oh sure you can big boy.” Meg laughs as she pats Brady’s head.

“Fuck off, you’re ruining my hair bitch!”

Jo rolls her eyes and resumes eating her food.

As Meg and Brady bicker, Dean leans back in his chair and looks over to where Sam is sitting. He watches as Sam quickly eats his lasagna, leaving no scraps behind. Dean furrows his brows; lunch is 30 minutes long, why the hurry?

Sam gets up from the table, nods at Shurley, and leaves. Dean looks down at his food and practically inhales it as he gets up to follow Sam.

Jo gives him a small wave with her fork while Meg and Brady don’t even notice him leaving.

Dean discards the dishes and runs out of the dining hall while dodging hoards of teenagers. No Sam in sight.

Dean half-jogs towards the library and stops when he sees Sam cornered against a wall surrounded by three guys, all from Dean’s football team.

One of the guys, Gordon, says something and the rest break out in laughter. Sam looks uncomfortable and hunches in on himself, appearing smaller than he is.

Dean inches closer as he sees Gordon leaning into Sam’s space, sniffing the air. “You even smell like a disgusting faggot.”

Dean can’t explain it, but one second he’s over 50 feet away, the next his fist is connected with Gordon’s jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's homophobic content in this chapter.
> 
> As always, comment if there are any mistakes and I'll fix them!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sam paces fast through the corridor. He managed to eat his lunch (as well as make a new friend) in less than 8 minutes, that gives 22 minutes left for research. He rounds the corner to the library when something solid hits his shoulder. He mutters ‘sorry’ over his shoulder but is abruptly stopped by a hand on his bicep. Sam barely looks up as he speaks.

“Look, I’m sorry for running into you but I really have to –“

“You’re the kid who sat with Castiel Shurley, right?” a deep voice replies.

The disgust in the tone when Castiel’s name is mentioned makes Sam go into defensive, straightening his back as he looks into the speaker’s eyes. “Yes. Yes I did."

The guy isn’t alone. He and his friends are all wearing red and white cardigans with the school’s logo on the back, their names printed on the front. Jocks.

The one who bumped into him, ‘Gordon’ his cardigan reveals, inches closer to Sam, making him back up against the wall. “I know you’re new here, but here’s a piece of advice for you. Don’t hang around with Shurley.”

“Oh yeah? Why?”

“He’s a fag, that’s why.” Gordon says as he searches Sam’s face for emotions. Gordon sneers as he notices how Sam stiffens.

Gordon looks over his shoulder and speaks to his friends. “Would you look at that boys,” he cocks his head towards Sam “shit attracts flies.”

His friends laugh and Sam bends his knees, preparing to take off. Knocking Gordon down would feel good, but just like the incident with Dean, it would only attract unwanted attention.

Gordon leans closer to Sam and inhales. “You even smell like a disgusting faggot.”

Sam barely has time to react to the comment when he hears a yell of rage and sees Dean punching Gordon square on the jaw, knocking him down on the floor.

Dean pants hard and looks down at Gordon with eyes filled with pure hatred.

Gordon waves his friends back as they approach Dean and chuckles as he gets up. “Winchester. Here to protect your _boyfriend_?” he spits out.

Dean steps in front of Sam. “Walk away Gordon or I’ll crack your fucking skull open.” 

Sam looks anxiously around them and groans as Mr. Novak walks towards them, a concerned look on his face.

“Is everything okay boys?”

Gordon looks at Mr. Novak and back to Sam and Dean. “We’re fine Mr. Novak. Just peachy.”

Novak looks at Gordon and his friends as they saunter away. He walks up to Sam and Dean once they’re alone. “Would one of you boys mind telling me what happened and why you’re not in the dining hall?”

Sam puts on his sweetest smile. “Nothing happened Mr. Novak, there was just a minor misunderstanding.” 

Sam can tell Mr. Novak doesn’t believe what he’s saying, but he reluctantly drops the subject. “If there’s any trouble, don’t be afraid to reach out, okay?”

“Okay.” Sam and Dean chant at the same time.

Novak gives them a weak smile before he leaves.

Sam makes an attempt to grab Dean’s shoulder and finds himself showed against the wall. “Dean, what the hell did you do that for?”

Dean leans up fast and kisses Sam hard. He slowly breaks away from the kiss and laughs nervously when Sam doesn’t say anything.

“Sam? Sam please say something.” Dean pleads.

Sam runs off, leaving Dean in the corridor.

Dean puts his hand against the wall where Sam had been only seconds ago and exhales, punching it with his already aching fist, muttering “fucking stupid” under his breath.

He doesn’t see Sam for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the incredibly late chapter, but I've been busy with working (who knew working with kids would make you this tired *sarcasm*) and studying for my driver's license. There's another chapter coming up soon and to make it up for being so slow I've made it a "bit" NSFW ;).
> 
> As always, please point out mistakes or sentences that are difficult to understand. I don't have anyone who proofreads what I write so it's hard for me to notice such things. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been two days since Sam was in school. Mr Novak says he’s sick, but both he and Dean know that’s a lie.

After school ends Dean isn’t ready to go home. He aimlessly walks around town, kicking rocks. He doesn’t know how long he’s been out but at this point he doesn’t care. A flashing light across the road catches his eyes and he squints up at the sign, ‘ _Kramblund Motel_ ’. Dean huffs; the fuck kind of name is that?

He takes a few more steps and stops when he sees someone with camping gear get out from a car ( _a fucking Impala_ he thinks). Dean stands still, completely in awe of the car when he finally decides to take a look at the owner.

“…Sam?”

Dean watches as Sam walks to a door and unlocks is. Dean strides across the road to the motel and sprints towards the door Sam just entered. Dean gets to the door and raises his fist, only to lower it again. What is he supposed to say? ‘Sorry for the kiss but your mouth looked really inviting’, ‘You have very soft lips’, ‘When you scrunch up your nose I want to track the little wrinkles with my tongue’, ‘I really want to kiss your mole’?

Dean stands outside the door for a minute, going over what he’s going to say when something slams right into his face.

-

Sam groans as he stretches his back. After the incident with Dean and the jocks in school he went to Mr Novak, declared himself as sick, went straight to the hotel, grabbed his camping gear, loaded some weapons into the Impala, and went to the forest. He had managed to locate the wendigo’s nest after 3 hours of hiking and burned the motherfucker down straight away, however he wasn’t able to find any survivors in its nest. He shrugs as the image of the 5 mutilated carcasses flashes before his eyes.

Sam reaches for his duffle bag under the bed and pulls out a bottle of cheap whiskey he keeps in the bottom of it. He curses when he sees that it’s almost empty and drags his feet as he walks towards the door and grabs his jacket, patting the pockets to make sure his wallet, fake ID, and car keys are there.

Sam pulls the door open and jerks when he hears something solid hit the door from the other side. He puts his hand inside his back pocket, gripping the handle of his favourite knife. “Motherfucker” he hears someone say from the other side. He recognizes the voice and bangs his head against the door. Fucking Winchester.

-

Sam pushes the door open all the way and tries not to laugh as Dean clumsily gets up on all fours after landing on his ass. “What are you doing here Dean?”

Dean rubs his forehead as he pulls himself up and gives Sam his most charming smile when answering. “You know, I don’t get on all fours just for anybody”. It doesn’t work so well.

“Dean.”

“Fine, I was walking home from school and I took a lil’ detour here. I saw you and, uh, I wanted to check up on you. See how my project partner was doing. Mr Novak mentioned you were sick.”

“Oh,” Sam rubs his neck “I’m fine. Just had a migraine.”

“Yeah, okay” Dean nods.

They stand awkwardly for a minute until Sam breaks the silence. 

“Listen, it was nice of you to check up on me but I don’t have time for any chit-chat right now.”

“Well since you ditched my ass these last two days I haven’t had anyone to help me with my project about lore. Thought we could at least go through it together now that I’ve found you since, y’know, it’s a _group_ assignment. Otherwise I’ll have to tell Mr Novak I wrote it all by myself.”

Dean can’t help but to feel satisfied when Sam clenches his jaw. He hates to act like a douchebag around Sam and he would never go to Mr Novak and whine about the situation, however desperate times call for desperate measures.

Sam turns his head and searches the room for any weapons out in the open. When he doesn’t see anything that would raise suspicion he reluctantly steps aside and lets Dean walk inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised, this chapter will be sliiightly NSFW. Enjoy!

Dean steps over the threshold and takes off his backpack, leaning it against the wall next to the door. Sam looks at him with a raised brow and asks, “Weren’t we supposed to do the project?” 

Dean’s cheeks turn crimson as he reaches down to grab his backpack. “Heh, of course…” Dean watches as Sam rolls his eyes and walks over to the small kitchen table. Smooth Dean, real smooth.

Dean takes a seat next to Sam and pulls out his computer and some sheets of paper with scribbles on them. He inhales deeply. “These” he says and points to the papers, “are the notes we did together during out first lesson. You weren’t there the next lesson so I couldn’t really discuss any ideas with you, but I thought it’d be cool to write like some sort of survivor’s guide to monsters. I narrowed the amount of monsters down and chose wendigos, vampires, and ghouls.” When Sam doesn’t reply, Dean continues. “I wrote some basic information about them, such as their background, living situation such as if they live in packs or alone, what they eat, where to find them, how to kill them, etc. etc.”

Dean looks up at Sam only to see him staring at the document Dean has opened up on his computer, mouth slightly open. Dean waves a hand in front of Sam’s face to catch his attention. “Hello? Earth to Sam.”

Sam blinks and leans back against the chair, closing his mouth. “Dean, this is… good. _Really_ good.”

Dean smiles and nudges Sam’s shoulder. “Not bad for a _jock_ , huh?” He says, referring to their first encounter. Sam clears his throat. “Yeah, sorry about that by the way.”

Sam tries to sound as casual as possible when he says the next sentence. “How do you know this much about lore? Did your parents teach you or something?”

Dean shakes his head. “I found some old books about lore in our attic that my mom had when she was younger. I guess she was into that sort of stuff.”

“Haven’t you asked her how she got them?”

Dean crosses his arms. “She’s dead.”

Sam winces at the cold tone in Dean’s voice. “Dean, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“Save it Sam, I’ve had enough pity talk to last me a life time.”

“It’s not pity talk Dean.”

Dean sneers “Sure." 

“Dean.” When Dean won’t look at him, Sam gets up from his chair and walks around the table so they are facing each other. “God Dean, stop being such an asshole. Just for the record, you’re not the only one in this room who’s lost someone close to them.”

The slight waver in Sam’s voice makes Dean look up, and he instantly wishes he hadn’t. The look on Sam’s face makes Dean feel like complete and utter shit. Sam looks to the side and swallows before he speaks. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to call you an asshole.”

“It’s fine Sam, I kind of deserved it.”

“So… the project?”

Dean unfolds his arms and sits up straight. “It’s finished. You can proofread it if you want.”

“No, it’s okay. I trust you.” Sam says as he sits down.

“Okay.”

Dean runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “I think it’s best if I just lea-“

“Why did you kiss me?” Sam interrupts. 

Dean freezes in the spot and listens as Sam continues. “Three days ago, after the fight in school. You kissed me. Why?”

“I… I don’t know.”

Sam huffs. “So you just go around and kiss people after they’ve almost been punched in the face?”

“Geez Sam, no. I don’t know _why_ I did it, I just know that it felt right in the moment. I’m sorry if you didn’t like it.”

“So, is it a kinky thing?” Dean shoots Sam a dirty look at the comment. If Dean didn’t know better, he’d think Sam was enjoying his discomfort.

“Well.” Dean grumbles.

“Well what?”

“Did you or did you not like it?”

Sam shrugs and looks down at his shoes. “I didn’t not like it.”

Dean nods and stands up. “Good.”

Sam watches as Dean walks around the table, hand following the edge of it. When Dean looks up at him and cocks his head, Sam gestures towards the kitchenette. “D-do you want something to drink?”

Dean leans against the table and Sam swears he can feel every strand of hair on his body stand up when Dean lets out a deep laugh. “Didn’t expect you to be the shy type Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Dean steps closer to Sam. “Sure.” Step. “Whatever you say.” Step.

Dean is close enough that Sam can feel the heat from his body. Sam awkwardly moves his hands along his sides, not knowing what to do with them.

Dean’s face is less than an inch away from Sam’s when he whispers, “Just say the word and I’ll stop.”

Sam nearly jumps when Dean’s hand massages the inside of his thigh, inching closer and closer to his crotch.

“D-Dean I-“  
  
“Shh, let me take care of you.”

Sam has never been one to disobey an order.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AND I BROUGHT SOME P0RN. No idea when next chapter will be up, but hopefully it won't take as long as this one lmao.

Dean kisses Sam’s throat as he rubs his hand along Sam’s jean-clad crotch, the other hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Sam’s hands shake as he brings them up to Dean’s shoulder, grabbing on as he lifts his hips up against Dean’s palm, searching for more friction. He lets out a high-pitched whimper when Dean retracts his hand and takes a step back. Sam grabs onto Dean’s t-shirt. “Dean please, I need to –“

“I know Sammy. Just. Not here.” Dean jerks his head towards the bed. Sam nods and Dean grabs his hand and leads the way.

Dean sits down on the bed, motioning for Sam to stop where he is.

“Take off your clothes.”

Sam takes off his flannel shirt and grabs the hem of his undershirt, removing it in one swift movement. He unbuckles his belt and hesitates before he reaches his zipper. “Go on.” Dean encourages.

Sam takes a deep breath and pulls down his jeans and boxers.

“Fucking hell Sammy.” Dean moans from the bed, his hoarse voice making Sam’s cock twitch. Sam scratches his neck when he hears the compliment, trying his hardest not to cover himself.

Dean stands up from the bed and grabs Sam’s wrist, putting his hand on his crotch. Sam’s lets out a small moan as he feels how hard Dean is. “Does it feel like I’m lying?”

Sam shakes his head, tentatively cupping Dean’s cock. When Dean grinds against his hand, Sam’s hold tightens. 

“Fuck, gotta get out of my clothes before I cream my goddamn pants.”

Dean grabs his t-shirt by the bottom hem and Sam watches as Dean’s body rolls with the motion of removing the shirt. He reaches out with both hands and his fingertips slide down Dean’s torso from his collarbones, a slight touch to his nipples, down his stomach, and resting just inside his jeans. 

Sam looks up at Dean and sees that Dean’s eyed are closed. He swoops his hand down Dean’s pants and snickers when Dean’s eyes fly open. 

“Oh you fucking tease,” Dean says as he throws Sam onto the bed and climbs on top of him. Dean grinds his clothed ass on Sam’s naked cock, making Sam go from laughing to hissing in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Dean takes off his belt and Sam’s hands are instantly there to help. Sam drags down the zipper and Dean fumbles on top of him until his jeans and boxers are completely off. 

Both take a moment to look at each other and explore the other’s body with soft touches before Sam takes the initiative and grabs both their cocks in his hand, slowly jerking them off. Dean rocks with the motion and it doesn’t take too long until they lose the rhythm and the pace goes from slow and steady to fast and dirty. 

Dean lowers himself so that he’s almost on top of Sam. He licks and nips Sam’s neck, short bursts of pain that make Sam’s hips stutter as he grinds against Dean.

Sam grabs Dean’s ass with both hands and closes the little distance that is between them. Dean lets out a moan and Sam raises his head to kiss him.

Dean takes Sam’s hand from his ass and guides it to his cock, putting his hand on top of Sam’s as he helps Sam jack himself off. With closed eyes and his mouth open in a silent moan, Dean comes in Sam’s fist and on his torso.

A hard grip on his ass is the only warning Dean gets before Sam comes, biting hard on his lower lip as not to scream out in pleasure.

Being careful not to make the mess worse, Dean climbs off of Sam and lies down on his side next to him. Dean holds Sam’s chin in one hand and kisses him.

Sam breaks the kiss and clears his throat. “Hey Dean, could you, uh, go into the bathroom and get some paper towels?”

Dean gets up from the bed and places a hand over his heart. “That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.” He wipes away a fake-tear and turns around to go to the bathroom.

With Dean out of sight, Sam bangs his head against the pillow. He puts his hands over his eyes and takes a deep breath. He has to get Dean out. Now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decided to write again lol. I'm trying to finish it but pls don't expect too much. This probably needs to be read through but I'm lazy so here you go.

“Well you’re awfully quiet. What’s on your mind Sam?”

Sam jerks his head up as Dean finishes tying his shoes. “Uh, nothing. Just tired.”

“Did you… not enjoy it?

Sam shakes his head. “I think it was pretty clear that I enjoyed it. A lot.”Dean smirks and sits down next to Sam on the bed. He tries to lean in for a kiss but Sam dodges it, jumping up from the bed. 

“I think it’s time for you to go Dean” he says, not looking up.

“Sam, wha-“

“Just. Could you please go?” Sam pleads. He looks at Dean for a second and instantly regrets it. The look on Deans face is cold. It makes Sam hate himself.

Without a word, Dean gets up to gather his things and shoves them into his backpack. He lingers a moment when his hand lands on the door handle before opening the door, closing it with a soft “click”.

Sam goes over to the window and watches as Dean walks away. He hides his face in his hands and wants to scream. Rule number one of being a drifter, don’t catch feelings for anyone.

-

The walk home feels like forever. Dean thinks about what happened in his head, over and over and over. Where did he fuck up? Did he do something Sam didn’t like? No, that can’t be it. Sam said that wasn’t it. “Fucking hell” he mutters as he kicks a rock off of the pavement.

The lights are on in the living room. Dean opens the door and sees his dad on the couch, head turned towards Dean.

“Where did you end up?”

Usually John is quick with jokes whenever he’s late (“Did you finally snap and kill Brady?”, “Were you probed by an alien?” or “Did the circus not want you?”), but the look on Dean’s face has to be awful if his dad is holding back. 

“Nowhere.”

John gets up from the couch. “Bullshit. Talk to me.”

Dean smiles. It isn’t often John shows emotion but there’s a hint of protectiveness in his dad’s voice.

John steers Dean towards the couch and sits down on the table opposite his son.

“Spill it kid.”

“You know that new guy in my class?” Dean almost whispers. John nods. “We have this assignment together about lore and he got sick after day one so I went to his place to finish it with him.” Dean looks down at his hands. “We kinda had a fight, I guess, and he just told me to get out.”

John looks puzzled. “A fight about the assignment?” Dean doesn’t answer and starts fidgeting with his hands. He can almost hear it click in John’s head. 

“Oh” John says after a moment. Dean has told his dad that he’s gay and John had been cool about it, but this is the first time John hears Dean talking about a guy. 

Both are silent for a moment until John clasps Dean’s knee. “Listen Dean, I know you feel like shit because believe it or not, your old dad used to be 18 as well and with a face like this you bet there was a lot of heartbreak as well.” Dean snorts and receives a slap to the leg. “Excuse you I was a very fine man. Anyway what I’m trying to say is that heartbreak happens, it sucks, but you get over it. Alright?” Dean nods. “Good. Now go take a shower, you stink.” Dean blushes as he rushes upstairs, praying to God that his dad doesn’t suspect why he reeks of sweat. 

He throws his clothes into the laundry bin and stops in front of the mirror before he steps into the shower. His eyes are slightly red and puffy, his hair still a bit messy. He knows he can’t see it, but he can feel the marks from Sam’s hands on his body. Dean sighs and steps into the shower, hoping it’ll wash away the memories of Sam as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam wakes up with a banging headache. After Dean left he grabbed his stuff and went to the closest liquor store to buy whisky. The clerk wasn’t stupid and knew the ID was fake, but the 20-dollar bill Sam slammed onto the counter to pay for the 6-dollar bottle was enough to let it pass. “Stupid” he mumbles into the pillow before slowly getting up from bed.

Skipping town shouldn’t be a problem, but Mary had ordered him to stay put until she said otherwise. The anger Sam felt towards himself turned into anger directed at his mom. “Won’t tell me shit about her cases, won’t let me stay in one place for longer than a month, won’t let me talk to anyone, won’t let me fucking live,” he says as he puts his clothes on, “just do what I say and don’t question fucking anything.”

Dragging his feet after him he makes his way over to the kitchenette and downs orange juice and 2 aspirin. He freshens up in the bathroom before grabbing his jacket and his backpack to go to school. As much as he doesn’t want to go, he has to keep his grades up if he wants a full scholarship to college, finally getting away from this lifestyle.

-

Dean can’t help it. Every time he sees someone tall with brown hair he searches their face to see if it’s Sam. His friends notice and try to snap him out of it.

“Dean c’mon,” Jo whines, “he’s an asshole and you’re too good for him.”

“Don’t say that about him.” Dean snaps.

Jo puts her hands up in defeat. “Fine. Brady, you wanna try?”

When Dean glares at him Brady points to Meg. “You do it.”

With a sigh Meg walks over to Dean and grabs his shoulders. “Do you want me to beat his ass?” Dean shakes his head. “Do you want me to talk to him?” He shakes his head again. “Then what do you want Dean?” 

A couple of seconds of silence pass before Dean speaks. “I want to know what I did so I won’t do it again. I want to… I want to be with him, y’know.”

Meg claps his shoulder. “There you go sugar! Now go and find your man.”

“Speaking of sugar.” Meg says when she spots Castiel walking past them. She waves to her friends as she follows him, startling Castiel when she hooks their arms together.

“Damn she’s a daredevil.” Jo snickers. “Poor guy” Brady chimes in before frantically elbowing Dean’s side. “Oh shit he’s here Dean!”

Dean spins around and his eyes instantly fall on Sam walking through the entrance. He looks awful and Dean doesn’t want to admit it but he’s kind of relieved about not being the only one who feels like shit.

He nods to Jo and Brady and walks over to Sam, not knowing what to say.


End file.
